


Oh My Gods and I Love Yous

by CosmicJ_Writing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Long distance sastiel, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, sastiel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic for a friend.<br/>Sam and Cas finally meet after five year long, long-distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Gods and I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IG||@holyncvak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IG%7C%7C%40holyncvak).



Dean held his camera up, following his much taller brother through the airport. Dean couldn't help but feel excited as he watched Sam trot quickly past people. His younger brother was grinning from ear to ear.  
Last month Dean had gotten hold of Sam's five year long boyfriend through Skype, and talked with him about one of them, flying down to see one another. Of course Castiel, Cas for short, agreed and took it upon himself to fly down, which was a blessing because Dean hates flying. 

When they broke the news to Sam, Sam was in a Skype call with Cas and Dean was hiding around the corner, catching every facial movement Sam made. He was pleased when Sam started bawling like a baby.

So here they were at the airport, searching for the familiar face. Sam laughed and made a mention about Cas being somewhat shorter than Dean, and being small compared to his gigantic form. Dean purposely stepped on the back of one of his heels.  
He watched in the camera's screen, and his heart jumped. Dean nearly squealed when he saw his little brother's boyfriend. Sam on the other hand did squeal, and Dean wanted to laugh so bad.  
Imagine a tall, grown man, squealing like a little kid. It's hard to find humor in that.  
Sam ran forward, his legs propelling him and his arms out prepared to wrap around Cas.  
Dean watched through his camera as Sam's arm's went around Cas's waist. Cas' legs wrapped around Sam's, his face red and his blue eyes watery.  
Sam ran his hand up Cas' back, his face hidden and buried in the other man's shoulder.  
Dean couldn't hear them over the crowd but he was pretty sure there was sniffling and "Oh my Gods," and "I love yous."

"You did good little brother." Dean said quietly, "You did good."


End file.
